Elfling Harry?
by PolyPtera
Summary: In the aftermath of the wizarding war the Valar make an executive decision to rescue Harry and give him the life they feel he has always deserved. Unfortunately they should have consulted with the wizard in question because nothing goes as planned for anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01 - Stolen**

..

The war was finally over. Harry had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and very soon would widely hailed as a hero and the savior of the wizarding world twice over. He didn't think he was much of one, he still felt like just Harry... only exhausted and more than a little hungry.

He sat down across from Voldemort's cooling body and thought about eating one of Mrs. Weasleys home made dinners, about sleeping in his four poster at Hogwarts and about how this was sure to be recommendation enough to get him into the Auror training academy. Life wasn't perfect but things were finally looking up. He leaned back into a small crater the late Voldy had blasted into existence earlier and relaxed... because for the first time since he discovered magic he could relax, there was no one out to get him.

In fact, he thought, at this moment he felt better than he had ever felt before... too much better. His heart began to race and his anxiety mounted as he realized he couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't move at all... had it all been an illusion? Had this been Voldemorts trick from the beginning?

_'Calm yourself dear child... for I have come bearing a great gift, to give you hope and a future, not to bring you harm'_

The voice had seemed to come from everywhere about him, it a melodious and inhuman quality that he couldn't quite place... but reminded him somewhat of Fleur. That wasn't right at all though... he was trapped in Voldemort's spell.. he needed to get out.

_'You're not trapped at all Istari child. I have taken you from the pain and suffering of your old life and will send you to a place of healing. The elves of Rivendell are a gentle and peaceful folk, they will give you the childhood you have always deserved...'_

Harry tried to take a calming breath, but his chest wouldn't expand, Harry in fact wasn't breathing at all. It was at this very moment that he came to a critical realization... whoever this was, this magical kidnapper, she had killed him or was about to do so. Now wizarding children are prone to accidental magic, particularly in extreme situations, Harry had over the years developed quite the threshold for madness and life and death situations, but this was a bit too much. With the knowledge that his death was imminent, Harry panicked and his magic was unleashed.

_'Erestor is simply the most gentle elf. Misfortune will soon come upon him though, his lady love and their child will pass on while she labors to give birth... I would gift him with a child though, and I would gift you with such a... wait.. what are you doing?!'_

At her panic Harry felt a moment of triumph. The invisible bonds seemed to loosen against the pressure his magic was placing on them and the very moment they gave way he threw himself as far off as he could.

_'NO!'_ The voice cried._ 'That's the wrong way Harry, you're not meant to go that way!'_

Harry's final thought before falling into the abyss and sinking into the strangely warm waters of the afterlife were thoughts of success.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 - Reborn**

**..**

Harry would never quite be able to describe the months that he spent in waterworld. He could tell you with absolute certainty that he wasn't alone. He often took a foot to the face or found himself pushed up against another body. He didn't remember trying to speak, or even considering that he could and his eyes still wouldn't open so he hadn't a clue what it had looked like. It was peaceful though... but not enough to justify losing his life.

He'd had plans; he was going to marry Ginny, he would be an auror, they would have kids with horrible names and when he was ready to retire he would teach at Hogwarts. It had all been pretty attainable... reasonable really, the sort of reward one could justifiably expect for a life like his had been. It festered within him, a deep seated loathing for the criminal who had stolen him.. another Dark Lord was all she was and Harry would take care of her at the first available opportunity.

Change didn't come for a long time and when it did it wasn't what Harry had expected. The walls of their water prison began to close in around them, systematically contracting and relaxing and the water that had kept them afloat and off each other drained out. With the draining of the water though came sounds, voices that he had been muffled noises before were now clear as day screaming and calling words in a language he didn't understand. When his companion was wedged out of their prison Harry realized what was happening.. this was rebirth.

He'd wanted to protest this travesty, after all he had a family and a life and he didn't want to start again, but this body was too small and weak to do any such thing. So he followed his twin out into the world in several moments of horror that he thankfully wouldn't remember in the years to come.

..

..

..

"One boy so far and it looks like one more to come. Keep pushing Dis! Just one more and you can rest girl"

The young dwarven girl, Dis, heaved and pushed and pondered whether it was a blessing or a curse to birth two babes at once. The first was born were perfect, Kili she thought, named like his older brother. Fili would like that. The other though, the one yet to be born, if it was a girl she would name her Grid and for a boy.. perhaps Vili to match the others? A contraction took her and at her mothers coaxing she pushed and the child was born.

She sat herself upright to look and she knew right away something was wrong. This child didn't look right... it didn't look anything like Fili and Kili, it was certainly a boy though.

"Mother?" she questioned, not needing to voice her concern... surely they could all see that this babe wasn't right.

The birthing chamber was quiet for just a moment before Kili was brought to lay next to his brother.

"The second child is longer... not just taller but the fingers and toes too.. they're narrower and longer... the hair too.. it's silkier than Kili's, finer and softer and these ears... they point just a little." She muttered as she ran comparative hands between the two newborns.

"It's more than that Dis..." Her mother said, a note of panic in her voice. "I think.. I mean look at it.. it's beautiful... it's not a dwarf. Dis what have you done?"

She stilled... was he not a dwarf? Surely he must be.. this was her son, her son and her husbands son.. she had lain with no other. No.. he was a dwarf. Just.. shinier, like a precious gem next to coal, one simply shone more, but they were both stone.

"No. Sindri is a dwarf, just as Kili and Fili are. There will be no disputing it, my child could be nothing else." She said as firmly as she could, trying to damp down her own doubts.

"Dis.. child.. of course.. it can't be anything else, just an old woman's fears. I am silly in my dotage aren't I? How could you birth an elf-child?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03 - Khuzdul**

..

Sindri sighed loudly, leaned back onto the stone floor and pondered the similarities between this moment and the moment he had been stolen years ago. If he laid here long enough would that sanctimonious kidnapping cow take him back to Hogwarts? He distinctly recalled promises of some wonderful family in dire need of a child, Dis had two other monstrous children though. His older brothers Fili and Kili reminded him of the Weasley twins, troublemakers both of them. His mother he didn't like to think about, Dis had some horrible inherited disfigurement... a full beard, almost as intimidating as Dumbledore's. He shuddered in disgust, no woman should look like that. His father was nowhere to be found, possibly deceased, and Sindri occasionally wondered what kind of selfless and charitable person he must have been to marry Dis.

His uncle, Thorin, was by far the most interesting person he had discovered so far. Thorin had an extreme dislike for Sindri's ears, to the point that he'd cut some of his own hair to braid into Sindri's in elaborate designs that completely covered the pointed tips. He referred to them as _'elfish_' which was a word Sindri hadn't learned yet but already understood to be undesirable. He also favored such phrases as "_Mahal knows how you had one that looks like this"._ The general consensus seemed to be that he wasn't sturdy enough and perhaps a little too pretty... which Sindri could agree with, his one and only encounter with a mirror had left him with a very Fleur-esque feeling about his new appearance. He hadn't looked again since and that had been over a year ago, he dreaded the possibility that he might look even more girlish.

The sound of thumping feet in the forge had him turning to look out from behind Thorin's bench. He sighed in relief, it was just Kili.

"Kili?" He asked, staring at the familiar face of his twin. Fili was a blonde through and through but he and Kili had dark hair and dark eyes, and with a little help Kili was learning enough English to get by. Speaking khuzdul was slow moving, but he already knew English and Kili was picking it up fast, Dis had brushed off their nonsensical chatter as 'twinspeak'.

"Sin.. play?" Kili asked holding up two little wooden swords he had probably gotten off Bifur. The shopkeepers in Belegost had a definite soft spot for young dwarves and dwarven princes in exile especially and Kili wasn't afraid to try his luck at getting treats or toys.

"Yes." He replied, pronouncing the word slowly so Kili could hear him. How fast were four year old dwarves were supposed to learn to speak? Kili was a bit slow he thought, but then again Sindri was making him learn two languages at once... didn't being bilingual help you learn a third language later? Well... no matter what way you looked at it this was killing some time until he found a way back home.

Kili grinned and pushed a wooden sword at him before dragging him the back alley where Fili was waiting with a sword of his own and three shields.

"Sin play!" he said encouragingly has he held up his sword and charged in Fili's direction. Sin looked at his own wooden blade, it was the lighter of the two and in better condition, Kili always put others before himself.

He raised the sword high and prepared to follow Kili when he was stopped from behind. The calloused hands of his uncle had reached out to adjust his grip, carefully replacing his fingers and moving the sword down significantly lower while pulling the shield up from its place dangling at his side to cover his front. _"Like this Sin, don't leave yourself open and keep a good grip on your blade or you'll drop it. Do you understand?"_

Sindri didn't understand. He'd been trying... sort of... it was easier really to just chatter in English with Kili.

Thorin sighed and began pointing and speaking_, "This is the blade, this is the hilt, this is your shield and when you hold your hand like this, it's 'grip'. Okay? No? Well.. ask your mother later."_

Sin felt certain that unless Thorin had suggested he use the sword to help his mother shave he wasn't sure at all what was being said, but dutifully repeated some of the words anyway, _"This is, This is, This is understand?"_

Thorin sighed again._ "I understand just fine. It's you who doesn't."_

Sindri nodded and smiled. He wasn't in any great rush anyway... he had plans to get out of here. In the meantime, a little swordplay never hurt anyone, he held his grip just as Thorin had adjusted it and lunged into the fray. Kili and Fili were strong, but he was fast... still built like a seeker. He could feel Thorin's eyes on the three of them and knew the big man wouldn't be going anywhere, his new family prized their children no matter how unique they were.

..

..

_AN: So I can't believe how many people liked this. If you enjoy a reasonable Harry can I suggest reading SpaceCavy's 'The Best Worst Fan Fiction Ever Written'. Otherwise, feel free to review with your comments, suggestions, criticism and ideas. I welcome all.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 - As Tall as a Dwarf

..

Sindri stared long and hard at the marks on the wall. Dis had measured them, all three one after another, to record their growth. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the charcoal smudges, why was his on the bottom? Was it really fair that Fili and Kili were stockier and stronger, they had to be taller too? Could Mahal not have given him an inch more at least to throw about?

He ignored Dis' worried looks and the way that Fili and Kili skirted around him and he stormed out the door onto the street. He wrapped his scarf tightly about him as the cold mountain air bit at his face, not that the temperature had much to do with it, he liked to keep his daintier features as much undercover as possible. He'd begged and pleaded with Dis for the red and gold monstrosity that he wore with a very Gryffindor feeling. It was cold in Belegost, but the temperature didn't bother him as much as he thought it should, another not quite right thing about this new body.

He slowed down as he drew close to Thorin's forge, he was mad but he wasn't an idiot. Dis would be livid if wandered off on his own, but cooling his temper at the forge would be acceptable. He leaned around the open entranceway slowly, hoping to get a feel for Thorin's mood before he went in, there had to be a reason that Fili and Kili weren't already down here playing.

Thorin was hammering at something with a rather fierce expression and more force than he probably needed to be applying. Something was bothering him then... occasions like these it was best to leave one's king in peace, on the other hand though Sin wasn't feeling particularly great himself and misery did love company.

"_Uncle?_" He called, announcing his presence as he edged over.

Thorin lowered his hammer and stood staring at him with a sort of intense and curious gaze that Sin felt was reserved just for him. When he found whatever he was looking for he nodded his head, and gestured him over. "_Just between us_?"

"_On my honor_." he replied, damping down a grin. If Thorin wanted it to be a secret, it had to be fun.

He pulled a step stool out from a hiding spot in one of the corners and set it in front of the forge, where glowing hot and bright was the beginnings of a sword. Thorin handed him the hammer and carefully directed each blow, until his arms were too tired for more and he stepped back, thoroughly exhausted but not quite so angry.. more like exhilarated. He turned to face Thorin whose grave expression had shifted just a little to what might be a sort of contentment.

"_Now, what brings you here, if I may ask?_" He questioned with a commanding air. It was moments like this when it was easy to see that Thorin wasn't just a blacksmith, he was a king-in-exile.

He didn't bother hesitating, there was no avoiding or lying when it came to Thorin. _"I'm too short. Kili's a whole hand taller. He's already stronger than me... and... it's not really just not fair_." He complained, waving his hand as if to emphasize that Kili was in fact an _entire hand_ taller.

Thorin threw back his head and laughed. A long deep reverberating laugh that shook his whole body. "_Is that all? You're as tall as a dwarf and no taller, I think it's your most dwarfish feature!"_

Sin hand's fisted as his initial anger began to return. _"I'm fourteen! I should be bigger!"_

_"Compared to who?_" Thorin asked, gesturing out across the courtyard where a few dwarves of no great height could be seen going about their work. "_You're a fine size. If Fili and Kili are taller, than so be it.. you are only fourteen, there are many years left for you to grow."_

Sin nodded in defeat. Dwarves he had discovered weren't particularly rushed about growing up, when you had more than 200 years to live, the first fifty or so... well that was childhood, and fourteen was practically infancy. It just stung.. he had been taller than Thorin once upon a time.

"_If you want to grow up so fast_... you can practice your Westron. I will tell you a story, and you can see how much you understand." Thorin said, clearing off his workbench and pulling out stools. "The dwarves were the first people, made by Aule who we call Mahal. He made the seven fathers in a secret hall under the mountains..."

Sin forgot all of his frustrations as he leaned forward to listen. He still wasn't going to say he liked this life better than his last one, but there were certainly some improvements and this was one of them. No one had ever told him stories before or sung him songs. But Dis and Thorin and the toymakers... they had more stories for him than he could hold in his head.

..

_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or commented. I tried to reply to any questions, if I missed you.. sorry! Just ask again okay. :) I appreciated all the ideas and suggestions. Thanks again. - P_


End file.
